Strange Little Town
by ErinTenou
Summary: Haruka and Michiru's relationship is on the rocks, so they take a vacation with long time friend Setsuna. But their car breaks down on a road in the middle or rural Ireland. But a odd young woman comes to their rescue but this woman hides a dark secret.


A yellow Porsche kicks up dust as it makes it way down the narrow dirt road. With a tall sandy blonde woman at the wheel, a diminutive aqua hair with fair skin woman sitting next to her in the front passenger seat. A man with brown hair and blue eyes sits behind the petite woman, his wife a bronze skinned woman with piercing crimson eyes and long dark green hair next to him. To the other side of her is the couple's daughter, with fair, skin, raven hair and appealing purple eyes,

"Hey! Blondie stop..." The man reaches over to grab the shifter the tall blonde knocking his hand away, but the shifter still moves from 6th to 1st. The blonde curses as she hears the gears grind and a large crack the car slowing to a stop.

"Ah god damn it Robert you dumb ass, how many times do I have to tell you not to reach over the fucking seat." Robert just scoffs and gets out of the car heading back a few hundred feet to go look at the handmaidens he **had **to make them stop for. Haruka grumbles as she looks at her Porsche over frowning when she sees transmission fluid dripping under the car. "Fuck my transmission case is cracked, there is no way in hell there is going to be a shop near by that can fix this, hell all the people around here don't speak English or Japanese." The aqua haired woman frowns; she gets out of the car and places a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Haruka we will find something out, don't worry." Haruka whips around and snaps at the woman.

"Michiru you don't understand this Porsche is a pain in the ass to get fixed...." Haruka frowns and pinches the bridge of her nose seeing the look of fright on Michiru's face. "I am sorry Michiru, I know went on this vacation because we are having problems, Robert has just...arg."

Michiru frowns as she starts rubbing the racers back. The pair's relationship was currently on the rocks, Michiru was upset Haruka was never home, Haruka keeps telling Michiru it is not her. It really was Robert Setsuna's husband. They all lived together and Haruka loathed seeing the man so she stayed out later to avoid him. But Haruka could not bring herself to tell Michiru the truth; Setsuna was their best and only friend that have not tried to use their fame.

A tall young woman, with short black hair and frighten red eyes, is ridding alone the road whistling. Her horse is as black as nights itself; the animal is very large in height as well as girth. The horse also has freakish red eyes; the horse's ears twitch the rider rising in an eyebrow.

The woman listens for a moment before, giving Slate a small squeezes with her legs picking up the pace, smiles as she comes around the corner, seeing the group arguing. "Well this is interesting...."

The raven hair girl taps her mother on the shoulder.

"Mom, there is a guy on a horse..." Setsuna looks up her jaw dropping, Hotaru was right there was. But the horse's shoulder had to be at least 7 foot from the ground, the rider sitting comfortable on the animal's bare back, looking perfect size for the horse.

"Ah Haruka Michiru..." The pair turn around and look at the woman, Setsuna simply points to the horse and rider.

"Fucking Christ...." Haruka jumps, the woman just looks down at Slate, the horse tuning its head to look at the rider.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The riders dismounts the horse with ease, the horse following behind her.

"Fucking hell dude you have to be at least 8 foot...." Erin raises an eyebrow looking over at Slate then back to Haruka.

"8'4 to be exact so what is a F1 racer, violinist, and clothing designer out in the Glencolumbkille area?"

"We are on vacation..." Haruka blinks looking at the rider. "Wait you speak Japanese?"

"Aye, as well as another 20 or so languages..." The woman leans over to the looking at Haruka's Porsche. "Huh cracked your transmission case..." Haruka blinks at the woman.

"Yeah...how did...."

"Tell you what, I will fix your car for free but you got to do something for me..." Haruka groans and puts her arms across her chest.

"What..."

"Tell your lover the real reason..."

"What? The real reason to what?" Erin looks over as Robert comes walking back.

"Come now you two must have been fighting over it for months now...." Haruka just gawks at the rider.

"How did you?"

"Look I have been around long enough to tell when a couple is fighting, one is hiding something from the other for one sake or the other. You don't want to tell Michiru because the reason has to do with Setsuna and you do not want Michiru thinking you are just an ass. You don't want to loose your soul mate or best friend. But clamming up only makes it worse." Michiru looks at the rider then Haruka.

"Ruka, what is this guy talking about..." Haruka looks at Michiru then Robert opens his big mouth.

"Ah goody hickville's towing service...." Erin just smirks walking over to the man.

"Hey dumb ass there is someone here that can understand you..." Erin punches Robert in the jaw spinning him slightly before he lands on the dirt road unconscious "I do not have time for such ignorance, now Haruka tell your lover. She loves you she will not judge you...." Haruka looks over at the rider, to the unconscious Robert. "Michiru is as relaxed and gentle as a bloody fawn, this sure as hell is not Tokyo no flashing cameras or microphones."

"Ah...Michiru I am not staying out late because of you, I..." Haruka looks at the rider who has her arms across her chest. "It's Robert...."Haruka looks over at Setsuna an frowns. "Sorry Sets...the guy gets under my skin, I stay out so late because I do not want to deal with him when I get home, it is the same reason I leave so early..." Michiru stares at Haruka jaw slack, the rider pats Haruka on the shoulder.

"That a boy...."

"Hey mom that rider is cute, you think I would have a chance?" Setsuna stares at her stepdaughter in shock.

"What? Hotaru you are only 17..." Hotaru shrugs.

"Hey she is cute, a gentlemen and well hot...." Setsuna sweat drops as she looks over at the rider, in her dirty white wife beater and torn up shorts.

"Yeah...she is isn't she..." Hotaru smiles at the woman, looking over her shoulder as Robert wakes up. Hotaru leans over to whisper in Setsuna's ear.

"You know if you divorced dad and went for her I would not complain...." Setsuna shares in shock at Hotaru.

"But Robert is your dad...."

"Yeah so? Does not mean I have to like the bastard..."

"Now Michiru you need to tell Haruka what has been on your mind." Michiru looks over at the rider.

"Who are you?"

"I will answer that in time, now please Haruka had enough strength to tell you the truth you need to too." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking at the Rider; Michiru chews on her bottom lip and thumb of her right hand.

"I hate Robert too, I am sorry Setsuna. The man is crude, and horribly unmannered. I was not up set you where not home just because I am your lover Ruka." Michiru swallows the rider not wavering. "I wanted to go with you and get away from him too, I hate being in the house with him alone." Haruka looks at Michiru for a moment then laughs wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.

"Thank god I was worried you though I was cheating or something, I just went to the track...." Michiru hugs Haruka tightly around the neck.

"I was worried you did not want me any more..." The pair laughs holding each other.

"Humans..." Rider clears her throat "right then..."

The rider turns to Slate, who lies down on his folded legs. "Ladies if you would please. " Robert grumbles coming up with a grin.

"Finally now we are getting somewhere..." Robert climbs on Slate, Slate giving the rider a look.

"Hmm, does not learn fast does he?" Both Haruka and Michiru shake their head no. "Alright Slate give the guy a nice ride in the field..." Slate nods trotting off, after a few seconds Robert can be heard in the field.

"WHOA STUPID YOU CRAZY BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO OMPH" Slate comes back a few seconds later, laying back down again.

"Thank you, now ladies if you would please...." Michiru looks over at Haruka who smiles and helps her on the horse, the rider smiles as Setsuna and Hotaru get helped on as well. Slate stands carefully.

"Whoa.... tall horse..." The rider laughs then starts walking down the road Haruka on the other side of Slate.

"Shouldn't we wait for Robert?"

"Who..." The rider grins

"Hey you promised to tell us your name, you seem to know me Michiru, and Setsuna well." _I like this woman...._

"If you promise not to freak out..." Haruka makes an odd face at Michiru who just shrugs.

"Yeah ok...."

"Erin Rapier Raghnall..." Haruka stops dead in her tracks on the road, Michiru raises an eyebrow. _What? No way, in the middle of nowhere like this.... well it would explain why she can never be found_

"That name sounds familiar...."" Haruka shakes herself from her trance, jogging to catch up with the group.

"You are kidding right?"

"Trust me if I was going to fake an identity, I would do it of some one better then a mechanic...."

"Michi this..." Haruka points to Erin. "Is that Mechanic I have been looking for these last 3 years." Erin raises an eyebrow looking at the blonde.

"You were looking for me?" Michiru smiles.

"Yes, she really loves your cars so buys them whenever she sees them. She has been hoping to find you so you can be her teams mechanic." Erin looks over at the women with a perplexed look.

"Lets get your car fixed then see..."

* * *

"Faire!!" Erin laughs as a young woman comes over jumping into Erin's arms and kisses her deeply. Haruka raises an eyebrow looking over at the other 3 women, the woman jumps down, idling playing with Erin's belt buckle as they continue towards Erin's house. "You will come visit me tonight won't you?" Erin smirks leaning over nipping at the girls' ear.

"Of course, how could I turn away a sweet tasty treat like you?" The woman blushes and runs off. Slate looks over at Erin who just rolls her eyes. "Yeah I know but they keep me fed so I am not going to complain."

Slate stops in front of a large manor, on the edge of a 2-mile high ocean side cliff.

"Ah here we are," Slate lays down, the 3 women getting off Slate, before he stands and trots off.

"Don't you need to but him in a barn or something..." Erin looks over her shoulder at the group.

"No all of my herd roam free, we are pretty much self efficient here. We trade amount each other, don't really go into town unless someone's TV breaks or something."

"Wait, so you guys have technology not still in the dark ages?" The 3 women look over their shoulders hearing footsteps.

"Aye, we have to spend our money somewhere, we keep enough for us to trade among ourselves then sell what is left. I supply fish..." Erin points to the cliff. " Morris there." Erin points to a large beard man walking over with a group of people. "He has cattle, Grimmsoi there..." Erin points to a small woman with blonde hair, almost swallowed by the large group. "She has lamb and chickens and then Walters" Erin points to a tall skinny man with grey hair. "He has pigs, so if I want pork, I take my fish to him and we trade about equal amount of weight for each."

A large man, with wild red hair grab's Erin's waist hugging the giant woman.

"I see you have bought visitors Faire, they are all well in health?"

"Aye, their car broke down..."

"Ah.... these 3...are they not the ones you talking about all the time..." Erin snorts looking at the man. "Yes they are the blonde is the one you say you should let drive your car, the smaller woman is that violinist you listen to when you work and the tanner on..." The man grins and snickers

"Oh no no don't you dare Anderson..."

"Oh but I must it is rare we get you flustered Faire..." Erin snorts going into the house to get the tow truck keys. "Faire thinks your friend there is hot, said she would bed her if she could..." Erin appears behind Anderson rising from his shadow and bops him on the head.

"Wait Erin you want me to drive your cars?"

"You make me sound as some crazy horny hell hound Anderson..." The man laughs Erin walking towards her truck, Haruka following. "Yes...you are a one of the rare driver's that understands it is the union between car and racer that wins not one or the other."

"Yes Faire but it takes about all our women to satisfy your hungrier..." Erin grumbles getting into the truck starting it up.

"It is not my fault I have a healthy appetite I just can't blame it on growing any longer...." The group steps aside as they laugh Erin leaving with Haruka in the truck.

"Ah...."

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Yeah not to be rude but do you really need to talk about Erin's sex life?"

"Sex life? No, faire hasn't had a sex life she just feeds from the women of town."

"What?" Setsuna looks at Michiru very confused.

"You have not heard the rumor and tale of our town Bith-bhuan?" All three the women shake their heads no. "Let us sit down in the field and we shall share it with out."

* * *

Haruka rides along with Erin in the truck coming up on her car after a short time, Robert wondering out of the field groaning.

"Huh...the stupid ones won't die kind of like cockroaches...." Haruka chuckles as Erin backs up the truck and jumps out.

"You know Erin you are one crazy son of a bitch, I have to admire that."

"Thank you..." Erin slides under the Porsche, chaining the suspension.

"You really have the hots for Setsuna?" Erin grunts going to the wench controls.

"Aye, but there is a lot about me that will keep if from happening."

"Other then Robert?"

"Other then the spineless pathetic, crude, cowardly, selfish, ignorant beast? There is the feedings...to say the least."

"Yeah what do they mean by that anyway?" Erin looks calmly at Haruka.

"You won't believe it...."

"Try me..."

* * *

The town's people sit around on various stumps, logs Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru following their example.

"Now this town has been here 120,000 years, we have always just been a small town that kept to ourselves. As technology changed so did we, but we still remained a close-knit community helping each other. Then there was this man by the name of Diablo, a traveler you may say. The came into the town one night, the inn he stayed at had a bar wench by the name of Allisya. This man fell in love with her and took her to be his wife. But it turned out Diablo was no normal man but a nosferatu or vampire, as they are more commonly known."

"What? Wait how did you guys not notice this ahead of time? With the crossing and sun light?"

"Ah those work but no on stronger vampires, Diablo could spend all day in the sun, cross would burn his hand, things that are white tend to keep them away, Diablo was an elder, had grown immune to garlic, the best you could do is throw rice or something and run."

"Throw rice?"

"Yes Vampires are compulsive every thing must be in order, so if you throw the rice they can not resist the urge to stop and count it. Lord Diablo though he was a vampire, was still a gentleman, honorable and respected. He protected this town for hundreds of years 800 to be exact."

"Why did he leave, he die?"

"No Allisya and him after they had a child wish to retire into a quieter area with less humans. But they left behind their daughter to protect this town, a strong sign of the blood of Diablo running through one's veins is black hair and deadly red eyes."

* * *

"I am a nosferatu..." Erin continues using the wench controls slowly getting the car up the ramps of the flat bed.

" Nosferatu?"

"Vampire...." Erin lays the bed flat and begins to chain the Porsche into place.

"What?!?! No way man, there are no such things...." Erin looks over at Haruka through the space between the truck bed and Porsche."

"What? You want to see my teeth and I told you, you would not believe it...."

"Yeah I do..." Erin sighs walking over to the other side of the truck.

"Ok but don't laugh or something Ok...." Erin rolls her bottom jaw, her tongue elongating slightly as her two top canine teeth extend 3 inches to a total length of 4 inch.

"Fucking hell you are not kidding..." Erin licks her fangs idly.

"No, and before you ask the village knows, my dad left me behind a while ago to protect it. So when I say the women are only for feed that is all. I just happen to like life fluid better then blood." Erin climbs into the truck Haruka onto the other side, Robert stumbles over and manages to pull himself onto the truck bed before they pull off.

* * *

"Wait, so you are trying to tell me Erin is a vampire, Diablo's daughter no less and has been protecting this down for 119,200 years?"

"Yes basically."

"But when you where talking about her appetite you where to talking about sex, but her drinking blood."

"Yes but she does not drink blood."

"Wha?"

"Vampires are naturally sexually creatures, they seduce and hypnotize their prey, Erin lives off of life fluids rather then blood." Michiru and Setsuna look at each other and turn red.

"You all have no problem with her doing that to your wives?" The man shrugs.

"Erin is like her father a gentleman, the women must seek her out and request her presence the morning before, Vampires can not come into a space with out an invitation."

"That would explain the girl when we where walking up."

"What there are no other vampires? She has not changed anyone over?" The man shakes his head no.

"She will only do that on request and she will not bite you, you will turn in to a mindless zombie if you are not a virgin, So one would have to drink her blood of their own free will, but it is a long painful transformation. Takes 2-3 days I am told."

"If we do it...." The man laughs.

"Aye you still can have sex, same as before you will be a 80% to 20 % mixture I believe Erin figured it out. Anything over 15% still allows production of a few fluids, that being one of them."

"How does Erin know all this stuff?"

"Frankly she is old and totally alone so she does experiments, formulas to keep herself busy."

* * *

"So ah...."Haruka scratches he back of her neck "You aren't going to bite me or anything?" Erin snorts.

"No, I won't, Haruka a bit of advice, even though you are having trouble with your lover. No matter how mad you get, how frustrated, jealous or what not, think of life with out her," Haruka frowns looking out the window. "Then you will remember how lucky you are to have her."

"So Erin does that mean...."

"Yup for ...ah 119,200 years now." Haruka whistles,

"Ouch you are a virgin." Erin looks over at Haruka as they pull back into the town.

"I feed off of life fluid's Haruka and I am a packing butch on top of that."

"Life fluids?"

Erin gets out of the truck Haruka turning red.

"Christ man, so that woman who wanted you to visit her?" Erin nods.

"Vampires can not enter a room that is not their home unless given permission..." Erin sighs untying the car.

"So every night you...." Erin nods

"How many... Erin stops and thinks for a moment

"There are 4092 in the village.... about 4000 that is if I get them to orgasms 3 times...." Haruka's jaw drops, staring at Erin, out the corner of her eye Erin sees Setsuna, Hotaru and Michiru coming towards them. "relax that is in a week not 1 night..."

"Dude...." Erin smiles softly "Wait when you said you wanted to bed Setsuna...." Erin chuckles.

"Means I love her yeah.... come on Romeo I will let you lower the wench...."

The 3 get to the truck just as Erin and Haruka walk to the other side to wench controls.

"You fucking bastard..." Erin raises an eyebrow looking at Robert walking towards her.

"No I have a mother thank you..." Robert growls and takes a swing at Erin, who side steps and trips the man, Haruka snickering.

"You know I wish Sets met you before she did this bastard..." Then Robert charges, Erin bending down lifting Robert off his feet and flipping him over her back.

"Why is that? "

"He treats her like shit, if he wants to fuck she has no choice, he is always wanting hand and blow jobs...."

"You little chicken hold still..." Erin moves again Robert tumbling over his own feet.

"No holding still would make me stupid..."

"Hotaru is his kid from the first marriage I would not put it past the bastard that Sets never got off...." Robert charges at Erin and throws a punch, which Erin grabs his wrist throwing him over the Porsche and tow truck, to the other side, Robert rolling down a hill.

"That is truly unacceptable..." Erin chuckles the three coming around just as the words leave her mouth. "I would gladly spend the time to make up the difference a woman of such, beauty, intellect and power deserves release I would say at least 5 times per act...." Michiru coughs Erin and Haruka turning around Setsuna bright red Hotaru grinning. Erin clears her throat, sliding her fangs back into her mouth. "Well I should get some jack stands.... pardon me..." Erin walks past the group towards her shop at the bottom of the hill, where Robert lunges again, Erin tripping him, Robert landing in a creek.

Michiru just stares at Haruka, unsure how to proceed.

"What?"

"What the hell where you two talking about?"

"Robert and Sets..."

"Why...." Haruka looks over at Setsuna then back to Michiru.

"Sorry Sets, the guy is an ass always get Sets to do so weird ass shit, I mean for Christ shake he dragged away from one of Michiru's concerts for a damn blow job. I wish I could kill the fucker thought..." Haruka leans over looking at Erin coming up the hill Robert charging again, Erin gets annoyed and lets Robert run into the jack stands, knocking himself out. Erin laughing. "I do enjoy Erin fucking with him. Have you ever gotten off in the what 6 years you have been together?" Setsuna turns purple; Michiru slaps the amused Haruka,

"Haruka you can't ask someone that...."

"Why not? I lost count of how many times I have caught her getting herself off...." Michiru slaps Haruka again, Setsuna shrinking.

"Haruka enough..."

"Michi I know you agree with me on this, I love Sets to death and Hotaru but this Robert guy has to go, Sets deserves a hell of a lot better." Michiru stands chewing on her bottom lip looking at Setsuna, Michiru frowns with a sigh sagging her shoulders.

"I am sorry Sets but I agree with Ruka, having Robert around almost caused us to break up, neither me or Haruka can stand to be in the house with the man. I am surprise Haruka has not put him in the hospital yet...." Erin clears her throat.

"Pardon me loves..." Erin slides past the group. "Alright going block the rear differential so nice and slow ground is not entirely even." Haruka nods before she gets a wicked grin on her face.

"Hey Erin..."

"Hmm."

"How would you treat her lover?" Erin raises an eyebrow but still works not look up Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru all look at her interest.

"I have never take a lover in 119,200 Years Haruka... just fed."

"Ah humor me if you where say Setsuna's lover how would you treat her..." Erin sighs heavily as she sets the jack stands to the right height, lies flat on her back guiding the car into place.

"1st off, who it is does not matter, but since you love these what if questions so much. I am a gentleman first and foremost. The ladies' pleasure always comes before mine, as long as it does not cause large amount of bodily harm or morally corruption. Wither it is sexual, which I am pretty sure this is why you are asking. But mentally and spiritually are just as important as sexually. You have to remind her you love her. Buy flowers on a random day." Erin laughs " Hey could do this one for Michiru, dress up as cupid or something and go sing happy birthday to her at work."

"Hey...I will have to remember that..." Erin snorts.

"I relationship should be build on trust, you have to be willing to make a total ass of your self, admit you have weakness, let yourself be vulnerable to them. Then there is no reason for them to think anything but you love them, I could clock you one for keeping stuff from Michiru. Yes peoples' feelings are important but you make your own joy though it may anger or upset them you still need to say. If they truly love you or are you friend they will either understand of find a way to meet you half way. Ok, keep it steady Haruka going to do the font axle." Haruka grins over at Setsuna, Michiru gives Haruka a small smiles.

"You are a regular Romeo Erin..."

"Regular Romeo? How does love come in sizes?" The group chuckles at the confused woman, Robert grumbling comes up the hill. He grabs Setsuna and pulls her towards the house.

"Come on Setsuna..." Erin raises an eyebrow pushing her self out using her boots to trip Robert, before she slides the rest of the way out, standing before Setsuna.

"I really thought Haruka's tales of how much of an ass you are was a little over the top...now I see she told me only one brick of the Great Wall of China. God jack off like normal guys and leave her the fuck alone."

"Look John Wayne whoever you are she is my wife, she is a pathetic no talent woman who is only useful for sex..." Erin's neck twitches

"First off you Ogre, John Wayne is a western actor and we are no were fucking near the west. 2nd I am going to kill you...."

Erin charge at the man, Robert puts an arm up to defend himself, Erin grabs it and brakes it so it faces the other way. Knocking Robert to the ground raising a large knife over her head.

"STOP!!!!" Erin stops sheathing the knife looking over at Setsuna. Robert grins and stabs Erin in the stomach twisting the blade Erin's upper lip twitching.

"See the bitch likes it...." Erin growls in the back of her throat all her muscles tense. Setsuna blinks for a moment staring at Erin.

"Wha...an ancient vampire stops when I said to..." Robert spits in Erin's face picking her up over his head.

"Fuck...." Haruka runs over to try to help Erin

"Setsuna that is how it is suppose to happened, Erin loves and respects you that is why she listen...." Robert pulls out a gun and points it at Haruka. Haruka backing away Erin's eyes narrows she rolls from Robert's grip using his shoulders to hang there she places her feet on his chest taking him to the ground and the bullet in the chest. Robert's head hits a rock knocking the man out; Erin just stands looking at the man.

"Haruka...." Haruka blinks looking up at Erin. "Go get the ton medic to take care of brain dead over there. " Erin hisses pulling out the knife in her stomach.

"But Erin what about you..." Erin smirks as she approaches a shadow,

"I am a nosferatu remember..." Erin's form disappears into the shadow, Haruka stares at the shadow looking at it for a moment running a hand through her hair.

"God damn it this fucking bastard is not worth it..." Haruka runs off towards the town "If Sets did not love the fucker...." Setsuna covers her mouth both Michiru and Hotaru hugging the woman.

"Everything is ok Setsuna, Erin is a vampire she is ok." Setsuna frowns looking over at the unconscious Robert as Haruka returns with the medic who gets to work. Haruka sighs and shakes her head.

"You know what, I can't stand the sight of that bastard right now, I hope he gets an infection and dies...." Haruka walks away from the group before anyone can argue. "Slate...." The large horse comes over to the blonde, who strokes his nose. "Erin disappeared into a shadow you know where she went?" Slate shakes his head up and down. "Will you take me there?" Slate nods kneeling down as Haruka climbs on.

"Haruka I...."

"No Sets, Robert is your problem I wash my hands of him I am not risking my love for Michiru or new friendship with Erin over the bastard." Slate turns around and gallops off, Hotaru frowns rubbing Setsuna's arm.

"I think this is not going to end well..." Both Hotaru and Michiru walk with Setsuna into the house to get some got tea or coffee.

* * *

Erin looks up hearing Slate coming galloping down the path, she raises an eyebrow to see Haruka on his back.

"Haruka what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't take it anymore, I mean for Christ sake she watch him try to gut you, spit in your face, shoot me and still loves the bastard." Erin shrugs as Haruka jumps off sitting next to the giant woman, Slate lying down behind them.

"Love makes you do strange things Haruka." Haruka chuckles.

"Yeah it does..."Haruka scratches the back of her head. "Erin can I ask you something?"

"Of course another one of your if questions?"

"No. Ah if me and Michi want to you know live with you would it be Ok?" Erin raises an eyebrow looking over at the blonde.

"I don't care if you guys move in."

"Ah.... yeah I figured but..." Erin looks Haruka up and down then sighs.

"Look you may like me now but 500 years from now you may hate me, being a vampire is not as fun as movies make it to be. I have had to watch an endless amount of my friends die." Erin chuckles "Besides look at me I am 8'4 I am a freak of nature, I mean Slate is the only friend I have had around long. He used to follow me around as a colt, knocked a vial of my blood off the table in the lab and drank it..." Erin looks over at the animal." Just talk to Michiru, really think about it, Ok? Though I suppose you have Michiru you probably will be Ok, being a solitaire vampire really sucks..." Erin flops back her hands behind her head, her upper body on Slate's side the horse nuzzles the woman.

"Erin..."

"Hmm."

"Even though Robert tried to kill you, you stopped when Sets ask, you didn't do anything till he threaten me, I mean why? Why not just walk off?' Erin shrugs.

"I love her so I listen and I stayed because I want to make sure she was ok."

"She is madly in love with that jackass, even his own daughter hates him." Erin chuckles.

"Love is truly blind, she sees what she wants, and it is her life her path even if you do not like it or agree with it. You will still be there when she falls."

"I am worried she is going to end up dead..." Erin frowns.

"Nothing I can do for that, it is very obvious to me whom she loves. Don't worry about her, she does not listen stop bothering to speak, tend to your own needs. Perhaps if she sees this man running off her friends and step daughter she may think twice." Erin closes her eyes falling into a light slumber, Haruka looking over at the woman then Slate.

"How in the hell does such a calm, intelligent loving woman end up alone like this?" Slate just shakes his head, Haruka sighs standing back up, she scratches between Slate's ears. "I will see you around...." Haruka starts to head back to the house.

Erin seemed to have disappear after that day, no one could find her and Haruka who was just as allusive as Erin except to Michiru, she would not tell anyone where Erin was. Some how magically Haruka's Porsche was getting repaired. Haruka stopped talking to Setsuna entirely, no matter how Michiru tired .Haruka sighs as she sits outside next to her Porsche looking at the sky with a cup of coffee. Michiru frowns sitting next to the woman and rubbing her back.

"Ruka...what is wrong?"

"Michiru.... would you live with me forever if we could?" Michiru give Haruka an odd look.

"Where did that come from?"

"Please just answer."

"Ah...." Michiru looks up at the night sky. "You thinking of asking Erin about being a vampire?"

"I already have Erin told me to think about it, for a few days. My appearance will not change I can still race, Erin has been alive so long I am sure she has ways of dealing with the other stuff. I really love being around Erin. She I don't know how to put."

"She makes you feel at home?"

"Yeah, but it is not my perfect home with out you. I am sure Setsuna can come back and visit some. Erin has seen hundred of her friends die, that horse Slate is all she has in the world. I know we will have to deal with our friends dying and us living but being able to live with you forever out here with Erin. It is like heaven on earth for me." Michiru smiles looking over Haruka's features in the moon night, gently strokes her face.

"Seems like you really have thought about it, which is rare, you must really be serious." Haruka looks over at the aqua haired woman, with a smile.

"Like a heart attack...." Michiru laughs and pushes Haruka,

"I have to admit Erin has this warm this is where you belong feeling. She is always willing to help, does not ask for anything in return, and respects everyone. I don't want to ever leave your side either Haruka." Michiru takes Haruka's face into her hands and kisses her softly. "The idea of going back to Tokyo with all those dark and cold people after being here..." Michiru shutters

"If you are really serious about this and it is what you really want, then I will gladly spend the rest of my life with you and Erin."

* * *

Setsuna frowns as she looks out the near by window at the pair, having heard their conversation, she looks over at Robert asleep in the bed, from another one of his required pleasure me moments.

"I love Robert...." Setsuna frowns "But I feel like I am just lying to myself. What do I love about him?" Setsuna smiles. "He used to be so romantic bring me flowers kiss my hand...but that is _**used to **_he has not done anything like that in over 5 years. The when Erin attacked him for saying I was not good for anything but sex, Erin actually would have killed him. Just for saying that..." Setsuna looks to her right something catching her attention in the corner of her eye; out of the shadow of the two lovers Erin appears, in nothing but her torn pair of shorts. "Erin and Robert are like night and day" Setsuna chews on her lower lip. "I need to talk to that woman...." Setsuna puts on a robe and slips out into the house.

* * *

_** The pair looks up and smiles at the large woman. **_

"Erin glad to see you... Erin just grunts before sliding under the car.

"Haruka what is wrong with Erin?"

"She has not slept since the fight with Robert a few months ago. She can't all she sees is Robert raping Setsuna."

"OI Haruka, your case and gears are all good, just reassembly should be good to go in 2 days at the latest." Haruka raises an eyebrow seeing Michiru is looking behind her. Haruka frowns seeing it is Setsuna, she tries to get up but Michiru holds her in place. Setsuna frowns looking at the blonde as she sits down win the group.

"Haruka.... I am sorry.... I just it has been 6 years, that 1styear was so amazing...." Michiru frowns rubbing Setsuna's back. "I just did not want to believe it is over, that I can't stand to touch the man I so madly loved before." Haruka sighs heavily and puts a hand on Setsuna's knee.

"Sets, I was, well am still frustrated with you. I am going to follow Erin's advice and be here to support you even if I don't like it."

"I guess I mean.... as Hotaru says Erin is hot..." Setsuna turns red, "I have seen her lab, and she is the type of person you could spend hours talk about anything with. I guess I am worried Erin will be like Steven and change after a year...." Erin sticks her arm out in front of Setsuna's knee.

"OI can you stop making out with Michiru for a moment and hand me a...."Erin takes a moment to look at the bo1t, 17/18 mm and 12/13 mm flare nut wrench..." Haruka digs through the toolbox handing them to Erin. "Thank you.... Haruka you have talked to Michiru right? You are not going to sneak it in her cereal or something?" Haruka snorts, sticking her head under the car.

` "No she is Ok with it." Erin rolls her eyes.

"I am surprised someone can put up you with this long, let alone forever..." Haruka reaches under the Porsche and smacks Erin.

"You are one to talk Mr., I get turned on by my lover treating my like a slave and ordering me around." Setsuna and Michiru both raise their eyebrow.

"Ah bite me you tea sipping tart, I love powerful women, hell they really control everything they just let the guys think they are doing it. I have to play Mr. big bad I am going to kill you vampire all the time I love the idea of letting someone being stronger then me..." Erin pauses for a moment.... 1.... 2...3..."is Slate or one of the horses around?"

"No why?"

"I hear 3 heart beats..."

"So?"

"Haruka I have no heart beat you moron so if two are you and Michiru who is the third..."

"Its me Erin Setsuna..." Erin jumps smacking herself in the head.

"Ow fuck...damn rear-wheel drive cars...."Erin groans" why are you doing out here? I am sure Robert wants you in the bed room...."

"Geez could you be more condescending? Sounds like you are drowning in it Erin..." Erin snorts the car shaking briefly as Erin pushes the transmission up holding it with her legs as she connects the drive axle to the transmission.

"Never said I like the fucker, he Ok?'

"Yeah back to his normal horny self."

"Oh goody lets throw a parade...." Erin scoffs, Michiru looking over at Setsuna.

"Hey Erin, I want you to seriously answer me something..." Erin raises an eyebrow.

"You serious oh no the world must be ending..." Haruka kicks Erin who chuckles. "Yea go ahead man...." Erin curses cutting her knuckles on the transmission mount.

"Setsuna...." Haruka pauses looking at the woman for a moment. "You would spend the rest of eternity with her like I am going to with Michiru?"

"Ah another what if huh...." Erin takes a deep breath pausing laying the wenches on her stomach as she stares up at the transmission case of the car. " With the love I have for her yes my love is eternal, she is breath taking " Erin chuckles" Almost fell off Slate when I saw her, I just...I don't know Haruka."

Erin pauses for a few moments. "I am not good enough for her, remember I am 8'4 with glowing the dark red eyes, that has to feed on 4000 every week or so. No woman would want that might as well spray paint cheater across my ass. You guys get to choose I haven't not that I don't want to it is just...compared to everyone else, everything else I have seen as the world ages.... just keeps reminding me I am a freak a monster an over glorified bulldog on a chain. If I disappear they would not notice or care. " Erin shrugs

"Don't think I am good enough to love her I guess, but Setsuna has her husband and she so happy, you will have Michiru and you will be happy, that is 2 to 1 I am out numbered..." Erin chuckles softly, going back to tightening the brackets to hold up the transmission.

"Why would you think that?"

"Simple, I have been around over 119,000 years, and your 3 are the only people who have ever spent more then an hour with me...."

"What about the towns people?"

"I trade, I go to festivals I am the women's own private vibrator, I go to them they never come to me."

"Well you will not drink blood so you really don't have many options."

"Why don't you drink blood?" Erin slides from under the car.

"Why? Blood lust? With out a lover? Yeah no going to work..." Erin wipes her hand on a rage.

"Blood lust...."The group looks at each other confused, Erin sits down next to Haruka.

"Yeah blood lust, I feed I drink blood. It is very carnal, uncivilized, rough. I become how can I say this tactful...frisky.... if I had a lover I would screw her 15 ways to Avalon and back but I don't so I don't drink blood." The group just looks at Erin in silence, looking up as they hear footsteps, Erin fading into the groups shadow.

Robert smiles as he finds Setsuna sitting with Haruka and Michiru.

"Ah I was wonder where you wonder off to, I see that Erin has finally figured out who the man is around here...." Erin raises over the man her form complete black, fangs expose _I have no idea why but Erin like that makes me really hot even if she is about to kill Robert._

"Oh and who would that me..." Robert turns around going as white as a sheet, Erin smirks a pack of hounds of hell working their way through her form towards Robert. Robert stumbles back screaming and runs off towards town. Erin sighs slowly shrinking down and reforming.

"Ah man Erin that was cool you will have to each me that and the shadow thing..." Erin smiles softly at the blonde with a chuckle.

"Aye in due time Haruka in due time. " Erin clears her throat. "Well if you pardon me I have some feeding to do...." Erin goes to leave but doesn't move, she blinks , and she looks at the ground. "No I am not caught on anything..."Erin raises an eyebrow to see Setsuna a holding her arm. "Ah...you have a question?"

"No a request...."

"Stay away from your husband?"

"No, shut up and listen..." Michiru and Haruka blink at Setsuna. "I want you to drink my blood...." Erin looks very confused at the couple, Haruka just shrugging.

"Ah.... but love I just went over the whole..."

"Blood lust thing yes I know..."

"So why do you want me to..."

"I think your brain has turned off over the years...." Erin stumbles backwards and falls on her back as Setsuna kisses her deeply. Haruka laughs leaning on Michiru who is smiling.

"Where did this come from Sets?" Setsuna gets up off of Erin, keeping a hold of her by Erin's belt loop.

"Don't know but I like it..." Setsuna yanks Erin towards the house "Come on you, I want you to show me your room." Erin looks back at the pair. Haruka just grins waves to the poor distressed woman.

"Well that was sudden...."

"I think it has been building up over the last couple years, but at least now she has someone the can let her leave that door open with." Haruka rest her chin on Michiru's shoulder.

"Michiru I am sorry for not telling you before..." Michiru kisses Haruka's cheek.

"I know dear, lets follow Setsuna's example shall we?" Haruka grins as she helps Michiru to her feet.

* * *

Erin gives Setsuna an odd look as she unlocks the door to her room; Setsuna shuts and locks it behind her.

"Ah...." Setsuna lets go of Erin's shorts and stares at her.

"Look, as much as I hate to admit it you guys are right Robert is an ass and there is no way he is going to go back to being the man I married." Setsuna slides her hand down between Erin's breasts slowly. " Right now what I want...." Setsuna plays with Erin's zipper, undoing it dropping the shorts on the floor. "Is take you up on your offer of making up for lost pleasure...?" Setsuna slides her hand into Erin's boxers. "And I know you can do it...I just want all you got no holding back because I am human. Tonight I am your only place you feed. You understand..." Setsuna grabs Erin's jaw and stares into her eyes.

"Ah.... aye Setsuna love, but what about...." Setsuna puts a finger over Erin's lips.

"The only words I want coming out of your mouth is yes and no, that is when it is not busy..."

* * *

It has been around 4 days since Setsuna kidnapped Erin; Robert is furious pacing about wanting to scream at the woman. Haruka and Michiru simply laugh at the frustrated man.

"It has been 4 days now should I check and makes sure Setsuna is alive and Erin still undead..."

"No, I am still undead, but I showered so I don't smell like it" Haruka looks up at Erin Setsuna not far behind her, a noticeable pair of fang sized holes on her neck but she is not a mindless zombie. Erin gets to the end of the stairs Setsuna motioning her down. Erin listens for a moment then nods. "Aye of course...." Erin walks into the kitchen and sits down next to Haruka and Michiru.

"Man 4 days? How the hell?" Erin shrugs putting some whiskey in her coffee.

"I just obeyed her orders..." Erin smirks grabbing a plate and starts to eat.

"How are you eating?"

"The 5% of me being human allows me to digest basic foods and liquids, a back up system if you will if I can not feed other wise."

"When Sets get over her I am going to have to ask were the hell little miss dominatrix came from..." Erin laughs at the blonde ruffling her hair.

* * *

"There you are you little bitch, how dare you cheat on me..." Robert raises his hand Setsuna just stands with her arms across her chest.

"Ah shut the fuck up Robert, I want a divorce I have been playing your little wench long enough, you were sweet but now you are just an ass...." Robert stands stunted as Setsuna walks over into the kitchen a grin on her face.

* * *

Setsuna gives Erin a kiss on the cheek as she sits down.

"Setsuna, where the hell did this come from?" Setsuna chuckles and shakes her head.

"I really don't know, Erin stopped when I asked during the fight with Robert and continue to do nothing until you were threaten, then with Erin looming over Robert that night. Just gave me chills and I decided fuck Robert and took what I wanted." Erin jumps slightly as Setsuna grabs her groin.

"Thank god I don't think I could take anymore of Robert's shit."

"Setsuna what drugs are you on ,your damn ass can't leave me" Erin smirks as she stands up; Robert's eyes get large as he stumbles out the door running towards town.

"Oh I have not had a good hunt in a while...." Erin goes out side and whistles, Slate coming up Haruka runs outside to join Erin.

"Hey what about me...?" Erin whistles twice a second bay comes up, Haruka quickly mounts the horse and the pair charge after Robert.

Robert stumbles through the town grabbing onto people begging for help then freezes as he hears hoof beats. Erin and Haruka grin as they encircle Robert poking and slashing him with pikes, the town's people looking around at the pair. Michiru, and Setsuna come running up seeing Robert crying on his knees Erin and Haruka having pulled their horses to a halt.

"So Haruka, how would you judge him?"

"Other then being a rude jackass?"

"Yes...."

"I say we lock him up..." Erin looks around with a grin,

"I want to kill the fucker.. Setsuna?"

"I don't know he is an ass but not bad enough to kill..."

"I am with Setsuna on this Erin don't kill him."

Erin looks at the town mayor

"Want to make another tale of the town?" The man nods yes as the town converges on Robert.

"Yes of a traveler, was dull of wit, sharp of tongue and mind filled with the devil's tongue.. After 2 days of harassing or molesting the town's women the man disappeared. The man's things still in his room, his horse still in the barn but no one can find the man himself. It is as if he never existed..."Erin chuckles as the towns people grin before they take Robert dragging him off. Erin smiles helping Setsuna up onto Slate, Haruka doing the same with Michiru as the group head back towards Erin's house.

"So now what?"

"Well the Porsche is fixed, so it is up to all of you...." The group looks at each other.

"Erin, you think we could...." Erin glances over at Haruka as Slate stops, Erin helping Setsuna down before she dismounts.

"You absolutely, totally sure about this?"" Haruka looks at Michiru who squeezes her hand.

"Yes Erin we are..." Erin sighs

"Follow me then..." Setsuna gives Haruka and Michiru and odd look as the pair follow Erin.

"Me and Michiru are going to stay here with Erin so..." Erin cuts her arm, letting her blood fall into a container.

"They want to become vampires...." Setsuna looks at the couple, then Erin then the couple.

"You guys are really doing this?" They both nod, Erin stops the wound for bleeding it healing quickly. Setsuna places a hand on Erin's shoulder as Erin turns to the pair.

"You two understand you have eternal youth, require feeding on blood and or life fluids but it does not to be blood of a human, your heart will no longer beat. You will be able to move in the shadows slow time, be stronger and faster. Live forever, but you are going to have to watch all you love die..." Haruka and Michiru nod, Setsuna leaning on Erin.

Erin looks over at Hotaru.

"No I am fine being human I don't think I could stay in one place forever..." Erin nods as she pours the blood in cups.

"Ah...don't have anything to mix it with sorry...." Haruka shrugs and downs the liquid before flopping back on the bed.

Michiru looks at Haruka and follows her example. Erin smiles softly as she grabs two needles.

"I will be down here every 3 hours for the next three days..." Erin pushes the liquid in the needle into the drip of all three women, the group becoming drowsy and fall into a slumber. Setsuna smiles kissing Erin softly as the pair return up stairs.

* * *

Haruka groans as she sits up her hand on her head.

"Man my head is killing me..."

"Yeah one side effect of the sedate feels like you have a hang over...." Haruka blinks a few times as she looks over at Erin who is leaning against a table Setsuna next to her.

"Wait...." Erin holds up a mirror to Haruka who raises an eyebrow then opens her mouth seeing a set of large canine "Fuck...it really worked..." Erin rolls her eyes putting the mirror down as the other two women wake.

"Of course it worked. You idiot what you think this was some kind of scheme to rob you blind you or something..." Haruka snorts sticking her tongue out at Erin, Michiru walks over to the pair taking Haruka's arm.

"So now what?" Erin groans.

"I hope you do not ask that every evening..." Haruka makes a face as the walk out side hearing music and people laughing.

"Wait....why didn't Setsuna need to go through all that...." Setsuna brushes her hair aside, showing a pair of deep fang marks. "Yeah I know Erin bit you so?"

"You dumb ass you and Michiru were not virgins..." Haruka blinks and stares at Setsuna.

"Sets you where?"

"Yes, Robert tended to....fall asleep quicker then most."

"But I saw you....."

"Yes my fingers are not that long Haruka." Haruka looks at Erin then Setsuna then Erin before she smacks Erin's stomach.

"You dog you, you get her heart and her...OW..." Erin stomps on Haruka's foot

"Now lets go to your birthday party..."

"Our wha...."

"Welcome welcome the family of Faire we honor your birth an new..."

"What..."

"They are throwing us a festival because we are vampires now?" The man nods, grabbing Setsuna and Michiru pulling them into the circle. Erin laughs as Haruka grins and run into the group.

"Ah good to see you have company...." Erin sighs,

"They invite you too dad?"

"No I heard I wanted to see the woman who stole your heart as well as your new brother." Erin rolls her eyes.

"Come on old man...." The villagers gasp making the 3 turns around, a large looming form behind Erin. "Dad stop that you would give them heart attacks if their heart still beat.

"Oh so says the vampire who is to lazy to hide her true form's height." Erin groans and shrinks slowly to a height of 6'1 "there happy?" The three walk over and stand next to Erin.

"So this is your dad..."

"Yeah..."

"The Diablo from the legend?."

"Yes..." The man chuckles as he walks into the firelight, he has short black hair and deadly red eyes as Erin does. He stands at around 6 feet , he smiles taking Michiru 's hand kissing the top of it.

"Lady Michiru I assume..." Michiru blushes as she looks at the man, neither him or Erin have pale white skin as one would think. Their skin a light auburn tone, both are extremely physically fit.

"Yes.... so..." Diablo smiles and take Setsuna's hand kissing the top of it.

"Ah the infamous Lady Setsuna, the woman who tamed the wild beast I call a daughter..." Erin snorts, Diablo turning to face Haruka. "Ah and Lord Haruka Erin's new little brother, I am very grateful to you all for choosing to stay with Erin. I need someone to drag her out of those labs. " Erin sticks her tongue out at her father who does the same.

"I thought you would be."

"Scarier? I get that a lot ,no I look just like anyone else, the only difference is our organs do not function that is why require blood. Enough chatter..." Diablo claps his hands together. "Lets have some fun huh?" The town people smile and cheer staring the music back up.

* * *

The group are still leaving a peaceful life other then chasing off some greed developers and under handed business men. They had little to be concerned of , Haruka,Michiru & Setsuna still race , play violin and design clothes. Erin? Well the Raghnall family line of mechanic dates back a good 7-8 thousand years. The other three simply changed the order of the letters in their name every 90 years or so. Michiru kept Haruka on an even tighter leash after Erin taught her to teleport from shadow to shadow. The group is very happy to just stay"lost" in the outskirts of Ireland. Robert? Well there did become a tale of a man with the thoughts of the devil. There even is this odd bronze statue in the town center of the man cowering in fear. Whoever made it gave it life like detail, if you are ever in the area drop by and stay a while. just remember just because you think you are alone does not mean you are.


End file.
